Ayano's Mask
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: Everyone has a mask. Everyone has a thing or two they want to hide. Everyone has a secret life. What happens when Ayano is one of them? Rated M KxA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there LovezZz! Did you miss me? Cuz i really did! =] So, i probably should have said this but i moved and i forgot to mention it! So Sorry! I know i said i would, but i didn't! Those of you who have been in my shoes know how much of a madness this is! hehe ! I didn't have internet connection for a month! And also, i had to put things in order etc, you know how it is!

But i survived and here i am again with a new request from my fellow drama-queen **blueraven7227.** She was the one who gave me the idea and asked me to write this for her. Thank you girl! You supporting me means a lot ^_^

So, there is going to be a lot of crying, blood, and mature content here so yeah be prepared !

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma **

"_How easy it is to deceive people.. A fake smile, a faulse front towards the world and no one ever knows…No one ever discovered the real person I've always been.. This horrible person who is forced to kill in order to protect what they love the most: Their family. Oh, only so many times , I've hoped for my death in order to get out of my misery, and stop living with the constant fear of losing them… The constant fear of making any wrong moves…Especially since Kazuma came into sight. I'm afraid I won't be able to hide from him for a long time…_

_Please, if there is a God out there somewhere, save me….Stop this pain…End my torture…."_

* * *

Rain was falling heavy, the night Ayano decided to take a long walk. _" if only this rain would wash away my sins… " _Walking alone in the pitch black, she had just ran off her house while everyone was asleep. All she needed was to escape. All she wanted at that moment was to run away from everything. She was tired. She thought she could make it but eventually she couldn' moisture on her body started penetrating her skin, causing her to shiver. She stopped at spot and hugged her body, her head down. _" Why?..Why can't I run away when all I'm always doing is run?... I should have been really far by now, right?...Right?" _She was questioning herself, as if she was expecting a hidden second person of her own mind would answer.

" _I can't…." _ She stayed like this for a moment till a hysteric laughter suddenly came out of her.

" hahaha…. I…I can't..I really can't… hahaha… I can't run away.. No matter how far I run, I'll always end up here.. An unending circle… HAHAHA DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WON..I'M Yours forever…." Her voice trailed off as she stood, staring at the starry sky.

" Why can't I be free?..." She let out a heavy sigh, put her arms and head down and left, heading back home.

Ayano woke up, tiredness's signs pretty obvious throughout her whole body. Another sleepless night, one more day added to her torture. She stretched and stood up heading for her bathroom. As she walked in, she took a good look at herself.

" I look like a mess…." Dark circles, her hair tangled and her nose stuffed. " urgh.. Don't tell me I caught a cold…" She moved towards her bathtub and took a quick shower before going to her wardrobe and getting dressed to leave for school. Heading for the dinning table, a morning surprise caused her to jolt.

Kazuma.

Kazuma has never been the type to play house, much less wake up at 6am and have breakfast with the family he hated the most: The Kannagis. That's why, when Ayano found him eating and laughing with Ren, worry rose up her stomach. Maybe she got discovered? Maybe she was reckless and made everyone worried? Maybe something bad was about to happen and he was taking a close watch at them?... Nevertheless, all she knew and wanted was one single thing: Kazuma off.

He wasn't dumb and as a matter of fact she had thought countless times that he might already know but hiding it from her trying to not make her feel uncomfortable or aiming to catch her in action. Oh yeah. Kazuma there at this time of day was an ominus sign.

" Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" She jumped.

" Piss off, Kazuma! I hold no such feelings towards your stupid personality! I was just..thinking.." He smirked.

" Yeah, 'bout me. Naked! " He was really trying to piss her off. Only, she was really out of it she just let it slide. She let everything slide. She was tired and looks like he had started to notice…Her thoughts became reality when Kazuma looked at her with serious eyes and asked:

" You know, you can always come to me for help…If, anything, ever troubles you just come to me, okay?I promise I'll kick the ass of whoever tries to hurt you.." As he finished his words he turned his head and looked outside. Had she just heard right? Had just Kazuma told her that he was going to protect her?...Of course this is what she was thinking about and wanting to happen, yet.. It being reality actually made her feel weird… Gaining composure of her own thoughts, she took a deep breath and said:

" Who would ever try to hurt me? I'm too unsexy and tomboish to get hit on, right? Beside, it's not like I can't take care of myself, so rest assure! I don't need your help. Thanks anyway.." Ouch.. Okay, that was harsh. She knew how hard it was for him to gather up the courage to open up and show her his worried side. Yet she decided to crash him. But she had no choice. Him getting into this wouldn't end well. So it was better if he hated her than being with her and putting himself in dangerous situations. She really loved him and she wanted him alive.

Kazuma looked at her and clenched his teeth. However, he decided not to let it show . He still had his proud-mode on.

"Whatever princess, just don't come crying to me when something bad happens to your royal ass!" He said as he stood up and walked away , giving her the coldest look ever. It hurt her. Getting such a foreign look from Kazuma's eyes pierced her right through her heart. Only one thought kept her from crying her heart out:

" _It's for the best…"_

* * *

Kazuma walked out of the Kannagi's residence. The facts of the previous night flashed once more through his mind:

He was out for his usual patrol when his cell rung. It was Jugo.

" What?" He said boringly.

" _Hey, Kazuma..Is Ayano with you?..." _A sudden fear struggled his lungs.

" No why?"

" _It's just.. She run off in the middle of the night, thinking that no one was awake but I was still up doing some last minute paperwork…uhm.. Would you-"_ Kazuma got the point right away,

" Got it. Imma look for her. I'll call you in anything happens." He didn't have to search for long, when a red dot caught his eye. Ayano. When he got closer, he saw her staring at the sky. He was about to make fun of her when she started laughing in a crazy manner:

" _hahaha…. I…I can't..I really can't… hahaha… I can't run away.. No matter how far I run, I'll always end up here.. An unending circle… HAHAHA DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WON..I'M Yours forever…." _

'Kay now_, that_ was weird. Ayano, out in the middle of the night, no where near her usual routes.

" _What the hell? Who is she talking to?" _ For a moment, the idea of her being heartbroken because of him did cross his mind but that was too much even for Ayano. Something else was bothering her, something more serious and he was determined to find out what that was. One solution was for him to go and push it out of her but for some reason he didn't think it was a good idea. She did seem somewhat broken(?)…He really couldn't tell. It was just.. This wasn't like her so he started worrying. He secretly followed her home, to make sure she would go back safe and then decided to go have breakfast with her so that he'd check her out. And that's how she paid him off. Yelling at him and rejecting him in the worst way ever: By insulting him. Not that he wasn't used to it by now, but it was one of the few times where he was truly serious about his feelings, and_ her_ acting the way she did, hurt him. A lot.

" Why am I being so annoyed anyway? It's her life whatsoever so I'm gonna stay out of this..She'll just come crying to me in the end, like always.." That's what he said to himself…That's what he hoped. But in the end, the distance between the two grew bigger. Ayano started skipping missions and some days even school. She wouldn't pick up her phone and whenever he tried to talk to her she'd always run and hide. It was quite clear that she was avoiding him and now he was something other than worried. He was scared. He was terrified that, indeed, Ayano had gotten herself into something more than a child's play. This time he wouldn't let her off so easily. This time he was going to take his answers and there was nothing that she or anyone could do to stop him. He was dead serious.

* * *

Ayano had just finished her shower and after crying her heart out, she got dressed and came out. It was a tough day. Again. Today she was sent to fight a whole water clan by herself. She was supposed to kill the head leader but when she learnt that he was just a 12 year old boy she hesitated. And that cost her. She had to fight each and every one of them. It's a miracle she survived. Though not sure as to how long will this last. Her, being alive. It was the first time in all these years she had ever failed an assassination mission so she had no clue as to what the consequences would be. All she knew is that she was exhausted. As she stepped out of the bathroom door, she felt a bit lightheaded.

"_Wha-?...I feel..dizzy…" _She said as she held her head and collapsed, almost hitting the floor. Kazuma flew just in time in her room to catch her.

"Ayano! Oy Ayanoo! Can you hear me?..." he lifted her bridal-style and put her on her bed. Her hair was still damp and her eyes red and swollen from crying. He pushed a few strands of hair off her face. It was then when she opened her eyes.

" Kazuma?.." She looked at him with a sleepy face.. She raised her hand and caressed his face.

"Is this a dream?Tell me this is a dream…Cause I really need you right now. Even if it's all a lie…Even if when I wake up you'll be gone."

Kazuma looked at her with eyes wide open. Was this a dream? He was wondering so himself, too.

" _Is her trance so intense that she can't recognize reality from dream?...What on earth is going on with her?" _

" There are so many things I wanna tell you awake but I just can't bring myself to do so.." He took a look at her body as he felt her twich when he put his hand on her own. The smell of blood had wore off due to her shower, however, he was still able to smell it. She had a sticker on her right shoulder and also a few cuts were covering the rest of her body.

"Ayano, what the hell hap-"

" You'll hate me! I know you will! Because I'm a monster! I let you down! You and everyone.. But believe me I had no choice…I was alone and scared… If only…If only I wasn't such a coward…i. i'm sorry…Ka..zuma…"

Her voice became lower and lower as she turned her head and fell back into her slumber, allowing her hand to fall numb on her side.

Kazuma stayed there for a while, staring at her in shock. No descent thoughts could come across his mind but one tiny question:

" _What the hell?"_

**_Hope you like this ^_^_**

**_Stay tuned LovezZz_**

**_xxOOxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Chapter 2 was already written =] I will try and update as soon as i can ^_^ Enjoyyy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

Kazuma spent the whole night trying to process the events of yesterday's morning and night, too. Firstly Ayano was being really unusual and secondly it's also what she said when she thought she was dreaming.

" _What was she talking about?..She said I'd hate her,that she is a monster..But she? A monster? She can be impulse and thick headed but a monster?... She hates herself..But why? What is it that could possibly cause her so much pain and fear?" _

The morning light came through the curtains.

" It's morning already. " A shuffling made him turn his attention back at Ayano's bed.

" Mhmm…ugh…" She murmured and then she gasped as she tried to get up and the pain of yesterday's injuries overtook her body.

" Yeah, I think it's better to take the day off, princess. You're quite messed up there." He said as he pushed her back down. Ayano took a look at him when last night's rumbling gave her the shock of her life.

" K-K-K-Kazuma! W-W-W-What are you d-d-d-d-doing he-here?" She gulped as cold sweat started showering her.

" _No, please tell me it was a dream..Please… PLEASE!" _ A voice was screaming in her head, hoping that it was truly a dream. That she hadn't told him anything. But judging by the way Kazuma was staring at her, her fears came true. It was real. Last night, during one of her moments of weakness, Ayano had let herself out. Herself. She's never felt more stupid, useless and ashamed of herself in her whole life. Kazuma noticed how terrified she was.

She was shaking and she was about to cry. _"Just how many things had she been hiding inside?..She..such an innocent girl, what a weight had she been carrying that we are not aware of?" _He tried to reach for her face but she flinched.

"NO!...You'll be disgusted.." He took a deep breath and pushed himself forward right in front of her face.

" Yesterday, I told you that you can always come to me for help.. whatever it is that's troubling you, I, personally will bear it in your place. Anyone who is hurting you, I swear to hunt him down to the ends of the earth and make him spit blood. I will! So tell me…. What's going on?"

Ayano was staring at him. She was in awe. Could she reject him once more? Would it even work? He wasn't someone to give up easily and also now that he knew she was into shit he wouldn't just stand by and watch. What was she going to do? What was the right thing? She was so confused her head started spinning. She put her hand on her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Kazuma noticed and stood up.

" I'll go get you something to eat. In the meantime I'll tell a maid to come help you shower, since you are really out of-"

" No!..Don't get anyone. I don't want them to see me in this state.. They might tell my dad.. It wouldn't be good if he knew..He'll start asking.."

" Then, do you want me to come inside with you?" He joked.

" Y-yes…" Kazuma widened his eyes.

" I- I mean, you can come in if you promise not to peek…" She said, her face red.

" Fine." He said indifferent. He didn't want to make it harder for her. He knew that her asking this must mean that she was really scared so the least he could do was make it a bit less embarrassing. She carefully stood up, not gaining her balance yet. Kazuma had already got her a few clothes she told him to get her and both of them headed for her bathroom. She entered her shower and he waited outside. Thankfully, the glass of the shower wasn't clear so he could only make out her figure and nothing more.

" Ayano, I forgot to bring you a towel. I'm going to get one. Will you be alright?"

" Y-yes..just don't take long.."

He was in her closet, shuffling her clothes trying to look for one when a loud thud caused him to throw the towel off his hands and rush into Ayano's bathroom. There she was. On her knees shaking. He quickly ran to her side and knelt by her, hugging her immediately.

" I'm scared… I really am…. Bwahahaha…. Kazuma…. I'm scared… I can't even move…. Please don't leave me..Forgive me.. Please save me.. I can't stand this anymore…bwahhaha, it's too much for me…please….please…." Ayano had grabbed him from his jacket and had buried her face in his shirt crying her heart out. She just couldn't take anymore. She was at her limit. Kazuma was now something more than worried. He was mad. Who was the one who was causing her such pain, such fear..? Who was the one causing her to not even be able to stand anymore..? Who was the one who took away _his_ Ayano?..

" Ayano.."

" It all started 10 years ago…Uncle Genma had taken me to meet some supposed teachers to help me strengthen my abilities…" Anger built up immediately inside Kazuma's stomach.

" My father..Why aren't I surprised?" _" That bastard..Just how many lives has he destroyed? I'm okay with him throwing me away..But Ayano had nothing to do with this dirty world…I'm gonna make him pay for each and every nightmare he has caused her."_

"I don't know how but he knew I'd be the one to wield Enraiha so he tried everything to set his hands on it..On me…So, that day when he took me to them, I was actually pretty excited..I didn't know… However, a weird feeling started rising up to my stomach. In the middle of the way, he stopped the car and tied my eyes up. When I asked why my father wasn't following us, he said that he was busy. That was weird. My dad was never busy when it came to me especially when it had to do with my training. He was really cautious since it was really easy for my powers to get affected by negative energy. Anyway.. When we got there, uncle Genma stopped following me and some strangers grabbed me and forced me into some room. There, waiting, was a man, uhm, I still don't know of his true identity, I only know his nickname, Kaze. They say they gave him this name because he is as strong and quick and also invisible as the wind. Uhm…I didn't know what hit me… All I remember was his deadly eyes and pain. A lot of pain."

Kazuma was already furious. All he wanted was to find whoever had touched her and tear them to pieces. He had to master up all of his patience to not lose composure of himself. His hold over Ayano tightened.

" I woke up in my room with a notice under my pillow. It was saying clearly that if I didn't follow his orders he would kill everyone I knew and everyone I cared for. After that, all I did was take on missions, mostly assassinations… See? I am a monster, I am a mur-" Kazuma stood up and without looking at her, he walked out the door, opened the window and left.

She stared at the open door, terrified. _" He hates me..I knew it! I knew he'd hate me after that! STUPID! Why did you tell him? WHY?" _her eyes widened as realization hit her. What if he talked to her father? What if she got exposed?...

" I'm screwed! "

_**Yeah, i know too much drama! Bear with me huns!**_

_**it won't be a long one, but i hope you enjoy!**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Forgive me for not uploading properly! I'm up to here with fanfiction and the english dubbing and i don't know where to start from xD

BTW in my profile i have my Dev account, to where i upload my dubs. Drop by if you want. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma ( only Kazuma... yeah just kidding! What?! In my world he is dying for me, 'kay? . ) Yeah.. on with the story xD **

His heart was beating fast, his skin was red and his eyes filled with hatred. Kazuma was officially mad. He was mad at his father, the person who decided to destroy other people's lives in order to gain power and also he was mad at himself, for not realizing earlier. While he believed that Ayano was a spoiled little girl, while he was always making fun of her feelings towards him and her immaturity against him, while he was busy having sex with other women, Ayano was suffering alone. He imagined her, curled up, holding her pillow, in the darkness of those lonely nights, in the darkest corner of her room, shedding ,soundlessly, tears, and wishing for nothing more than her death. She, a fragile young lady, already bearing the name of one of the strongest Clans ever, from a very young age had to set all her purity aside and step into the world of blood, of murder, of fear. How he wishes he could take every hurtful word his mouth had launched towards her all this time. He couldn't bear it. It was too much.

Everything in his hotel room was a mess, as if a bomb fell right in and exploded. After he left Ayano – God he can't stop regretting this – he went immediately somewhere where he could take all his anger on without hurting anyone. His place. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want her to see his face. He tried to show her a different one, one filled with love, warmth and compassion but he just couldn't. Kazuma is a lot of things: arrogant, cold, distant but he's also the kind of man who would never – and I mean never – forgive whoever hurt those important to him. And this was one of the cases. Therefore, all he could do was leave. Leave and hope that Ayano would realize how the situation was and wait for him. Now that his mind was finally clear, he took a quick shower and headed for the Kannagi residence.

* * *

While he was gone, Ayano decided to master up all her strength and get up, get dressed and run. She ran and ran with no specific destination. Her sight was blurry as she didn't have time to wipe her tears from before. She panicked. All she wanted to do was flee. Where was she now, she had no idea. She was just scared. Ayano had managed so many years to keep her other side a secret well hidden. Yesterday night she realized she just couldn't anymore. All this abuse and violation, all this fear of her family getting killed. Everything just knelt her down and all she wanted was to stop the flow of time and rest. She just needed some peace. She had now stopped running and had laid down. She took a deep breath and somewhat twitched at the humidity of the ground, remnant from last nights rain.

A little bird flew over her and landed on her right side. Her eyes followed it's figure. It stood there, staring at her. It was as if it was trying to remind her of something. Something important. Maybe she was crazy, maybe there was really something she was forgetting. She was too tired to think. Her eyelids begun to fall heavy, covering her red eyes. Her breaths started pacing slow again. The sounds of the birds tweeting started drifting away. She was now asleep. She had found peace.

* * *

Everyone in the Kannagi family was into tail spin! Ayano was nowhere to be found and no one had seen her since yesterday's lunch. Genma had also disappeared, as he had to go inform Kaze about the situation. Last night, his eyes caught a glimpse of Kazuma's presence into the compound and if he stayed there all night then that means that something wasn't right. Not for Ayano but for him. All these years he had managed to mask all of his crimes and if now everything came to light he would be down with execution! Ren was also gone. He loved Ayano and thought of her as his older sister, so he was too worried to just stick around and wait for any news.

He was searching for her around the city when a brown haired man caught his arm and stopped him on spot.

" Where are you running like this, without even looking where you're going?! You were about to get run over by a truck, kid!" Ren, listening to his brother's voice turned quickly his head to face him. He looked at him with widened eyes and stayed silent for a while. Kazuma lifted his eyebrow and asked him.

" What's wrong? Did you have a fight with the old man?"

" Nii-san! Ni—san! Please tell me that you know where Nee-san is! "

" What do you mean? Is she gone!?" He tried to keep calm. He didn't want to add more worry to his younger brother. He was fully aware of his brother's oblivion towards Ayano's other side, and besides telling him the truth would only set him in more danger.

" Y-Yes! The maids said that no one has seen her since yesterday's lunch. Neither had i. Oh, Nii-san, I hope she is ok!"

" No worries Ren. She must be at one of her friend's house, why not go home and wait? I'll go look for her at Nanase's and Yukari's. " Ren nodded and left for home while Kazuma left to search for Ayano. Of course he knew that she wasn't at her friends' houses. Not in that condition. So, he flew to the higher place in town and focused in order to locate her.

* * *

Genma walked into the dark flame and disappeared from sight. He had now entered Kaze's hideouts, a place protected by a strong barrier, combined by wind and fire magic. He walked and walked the long corridor till he finally reached the big door. He knocked.

" Come inside, my dear friend!" A male's voice, hiding a bit of irony and satisfaction, came from the other side of it. He slowly opened the door and entered Kaze's office. A luxurious huge room, filled with libraries and desks, one for him, one for his "dogs", red carpet and curtains, and him. Sitting arrogantly on his chair, smoking, completely ignorant to the other world. Yes. He was the perfect partner for Genma. Cold-blooded, alone and most of all, powerful. Kaze was one of the most powerful wind magic users in the whole world. Coming from a rich family whose name got all dirtied and forgotten due to hostilities and crimes, murders , Kaze being the one and only survivor of the Inoue Clan of wind magic users, is now here to avenge for his family's shame. And that's where Genma bet on. On Kaze's anger.

" So? What is the reason of your coming here? I hope it's something important, I don't have all day-"

" Ayano disappeared." Kaze sat better on his chair.

" What do you mean? Genma WHERE IS AYANO?" His voice gradually started raising. Ayano was his greatest weapon and tool.

" calm down, Kaze. I think I know where she is. But I cannot be the one to bring her back. " Kaze calmed a bit down and lighted another cigarette.

" Where is she?"

" She is with Kazuma. Last night, I sensed him coming but something seemed off. I never felt him leaving, until early this morning. I believe he took her with him. He is a wind magic user and me sneaking up on him is impossible. Hence.." Kaze blew the smoke from the cigarette.

" Then that means….You do realize that this is the beginning of the end, right?" Genma nodded. Kaze and him went outside, so that Kaze would be able to locate Ayano. And he did. She wasn't the one he got, though.

" Head for Ayano. Bring her here, alive. As for him, I'll take care of it. " And so the both of them parted ways.

* * *

Kazuma had yet to find a trace of Ayano's energy. _" Where are you? It's already been two hours and I still can't find you!..DAMN!" _Kazuma could always find what he was looking for. And when he couldn't, then it only meant one thing: It didn't exist. The thought of Ayano being gone was driving him crazy. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get a hold of her, anywhere.

" You won't find her." A voice coming from behind made Kazuma jolt. How is it possible that he didn't notice him? Could it be..that he ,too, is..

" What is it Kazuma Yagami? You're looking at me as if you just saw a ghost." Kazuma returned to his cool state.

" Well, what do we got here? Mr. Cool Guy makes his appearance out of nowhere. " Kaze chuckled.

" Don't play the calm , Kazuma. I know very well that till a moment ago you were desperately trying it find your lovely cousin. I just wanted to tell you to give up. There is no point. If you mess with me you'll only end up dead." He said and tried to leave when a blade of wind stopped gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

" You're Kaze " he growled. Kaze smiled and turned to face him.

" I suggest that you stay out of my way, Kazuma Yagami. Even if you are a contractor , you stand no chance against me! I come from a very-" kazuma launched an attack though Kaze find it ridiculously easy to wash out.

" _What the hell? My attack didn't even touch him..Who is this guy?" _

" Don't you think that instead of being here and wasting your energy, there is some other place where you should be?" And with that he gave an evil laugh and disappeared.

Kazuma's heart started racing, cold sweat washed his body from head to toe, the moment realization hit him.

Letting out a small whisper, he set off.

" _Ayano…" _

**_Hmm Kazuma...looks like you just got into some serious shit uh?_**

**_Hehe.. I'm evil i know. I can't help it!, allright. He is arrogant- a hot arrogant-_**

**_but whatever xD_**

**_That's all for now!_**

**_Stay tuned LovezZz_**

**_xxOOxx_**


	4. AN

Hello LovezZz! I know you'll hate me for this but this is no chapter. It is something different, something I just felt like sharing and this seemed to be the most sure way that you guys will get to see this.

Right now the time here is 2:42am. I was getting ready for bed, while going through my emails, when I saw a pm from one of my faithful readers - I'm not going to mention the name, for many reasons – which was saying that that person had a few difficulties over her story and also after a few haters' messages she felt discouraged and how I am an inspiration to her. This was not the first mail, of such a style I got. Every day, I get many PMs from you, about how much of a great writer I am, how much you enjoy my stories and how much of an inspiration I am to you and give you strength to write. I am not prefect, and I don't want to play Mrs awesome… I just noticed that without realizing, I got liked. By you.. People who don't even know me in person but because they like my stories they cared enough to "know" me. **I owe you big time!** BUT it hasn't always been like this… Let me tell you a little story =]

Little Nicole, was always the person who never followed the flow. Nope. Nada. I just couldn't follow other people's pace. And for this reason, little Nicole was always left behind. Cuz after all, people had their own lives to take care of. They can't just stand by and wait for you to take your firsts steps when they have almost reached their final ones. So little Nicole, was spending a lot of time alone. And when I say alone, I mean ALONE. I even spend 3 whole months in front of a pc. You see, my dad is strict, so I wasn't allowed to go out with friends or even have a boyfriend. So all I could do, is sit around and write. Before I got internet, I used to write lyrics, fairytales I once even started a book but I threw away all of them- stupid I know- but I was so mad and disappointed Oh, did I mention that little Nicole wanted to become a musician/dancer? I just love everything that has to do with art. But, evil dad wanted little Nicole to succeed in school, cuz he though of art as something useless. So little Nicole didn't try to do what she liked , instead she tried to do good at school, which yeah..failed, pathetically.. .

When little Nicole got internet connection ( age 15 ), she came across something amazing! Animes and Mangas. I just adore them! I can read and watch days, weeks, years! But, it's not going to help me, right? That's what I thought too. Till, I discovered Fanfiction ( age 18). I was reading a few fanfics when I thought " Hey, since you enjoy them so much and get mad at things that don't turn out to be what you want them to, why not write it the way you like?" And so I tried. I've got to admit, my first fanfic is a total failure! When I first started writing no one liked my writing **T_T.** Then I read and read my fics again and again and noticed why **-.-' **hehe.. Well, it was only the beginning, right? We all start from somewhere. =]

The second story I wrote, was the Soul Eater one. Yeah, people didn't get what you'd call "excited". Another failure xD

Little Nicole had started getting disappointed. Even my one shot " Do you hate me Kazuma" didn't get much of a feedback. And then it came! My masterpiece! * drummmmsss*

" **Kaze no Stigma: What happens next" **

I didn't know what hit me! Honestly! People loved this.. I was happy! I felt useful and finally got to have more self confidence! As time went by, people started asking for more, giving me ideas, and thanking me for writing. And that's when it hit me: Those people are just like me. Lost. And they need someone to hold onto in order to move on. You, are the ones who gave me the power to inspire you.

**You inspire me and I inspire you! **

I lose confidence of myself and at times I think of giving up but you always remind me that I am somewhat important. And I'm glad! Cuz I finally managed to do some good to people. I just want you to know how awesome you are! You can take a little nothing like me and turn it into a better person.

**For this I thank you! **

**AANDDD: to all of you who feel discouraged or lose inspiration, worry not! I've been through this phase countless time since I first started writing here. The best tip to write is to not write! I mean, don't just sit around and wait for the enlightment to come. Go outside, have fun, relax and an awesome idea will definatelly strike you ^_^ **

**Now, here are some writers I would love you to check out: **

Brunette Beauty13

blueraven7227

kazenostigmalover

kazenostigmafan4ever

SapphiRubyCrys

**Also I wanna thank everyone who has supported me up to now, through good and bads =] **

**I love you all and just so you know YOU are my inspiration and the reason I move on! So calm down, relax, have fun and take it easy!**

**Keep rockin'**

**Stay tuned LovezZz**

**xxOOxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soo sorry i didn't update sooner! I was going to update yesterday but i had some internet connection probs! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

When Ayano woke up, she felt a warmth she hadn't felt since a long time ago. She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry.

" You're up.." A whisper came from her left side, while she could feel someone's hot breath tickling her ear. As she processed a little, she then realized. What she had just heard was Kazuma's voice. Her body became stiff.

" K-Kazuma?" Something shuffled on the other side of the bed.

" Mhm?." He mumbled. Ayano wanted to speak, ask what had happened, how she ended up there, but words just wouldn't come out. She just kept on breathing and trying to connect the facts.

" _I was out ,laying on the ground… I saw a bird and then what?..." _Suddenly she felt someone's grip tightening around her waist.

" Don't sweat it. Go back to sleep. You need more rest and so do I. " He whispered. She then tried to move a little when a sharp pain on her chest made her lose her breath. Kazuma noticed her pain.

" When I said you needed rest, this is exactly what I meant. Why don't you just listen to me for once and-"

" D-don't you..h-hate…me?" She asked , the pain on her chest still affecting her. Kazuma stopped talking and stayed for a while, breathing in and out. He the continued in a calm voice.

" Why would I do that?" She took a deep breath, ready for another apologetic long speech when he cut her off:

" Ayano look, when Ren told me you were gone, I lost 10 years of my life. I though that you did something stupid or that someone has hurt you or..or that you even died! I kept searching for you for hours, I couldn't find you anywhere. Your energy; I couldn't feel you energy.. For the first time in my life I was scared. What would I do if.. I don't even want to think about it. "

Ayano wasn't sure, but she felt his arm trembling a bit.

"Uhm.. Kazu.."  
" I'm glad.. I'm just glad that you're aliv-" Then, something unexpected happened. Ayano's lips sealed his. In the beginning he was taken aback, but after a while he kissed her back, holding her tightly into his arms. When they broke the kiss, Ayano said:

" I'm glad..that you don't hate me. Kazuma, I just can't take this anymore. Please, stay with me. Just stay with me." Her voice hid desperation, weariness. She was just tired. His eyes, wide in shock. This was a side of hers he had never expected to see. His look changed from a surprised one to a compassionate one. He caressed her cheek and after pulling her into a tight and warm embrace, he told her:

" Don't be afraid anymore, princess. Just transfer all your worries to me." Ayano felt as if a huge weight left her body. She wasn't alone anymore. _He_ was here, with her. Holding her. Loving her. And finally, she could express her feelings freely. She remembered how she used to act in front of him and she thought of what she had just done. Yes. Ayano had changed. She had finally managed to let go of all her fears and share, her everything with him. And he wouldn't leave her. He loved her. And for that she was so happy that it would be ok even if she died in his arms at that very moment.

While Ayano was busy daydreaming Kazuma was getting closer and closer to her face. Taking her chin between his thumb and his index finger, he raised her head and kissed her, more passionately this time. She kissed him back when the pain on her chest returned and made her break the kiss.

" I'm sorry, I-I didn't " Ayano felt embarrassed but then Kazuma placed his hand on her chest and summoned his powers. After a while, the pain left.

" I didn't know where exactly you were hurt, so I missed a point or two. Does it hurt anywhere else?" She nodded no. He then smiled and hugged her once more.

" I love you." Ayano felt him pulling her closer and breathing her in. Her eyes were welled up.

" Thank you " And so she fell asleep into Kazuma's arms.

The time was ticking but Kazuma couldn't get a wink of sleep. The facts of the previous night kept on showing in fron of him.

_The night before_

The sun had already set when Kaze left, telling Kazuma that he should hurry to where Ayano was. With his heart racing in fear and cold sweat showering him, he set off in order to try one more time and locate her. And he did. But not thanks to Ayano's energy but someone else's.

Genma had just arrived in a near valley, somewhere not too far from where Ayano was. Him being a fire user, found it a lot easier to sense her. As he walked and walked, flawless red started appearing somewhere in the distance. Once he recognized the red haired heiress he started running in order to go and get her back. He was about to kick her when Kazuma set a wind barrier around her.

" Better think twice before you touch her! I'm not in a good mood and can't guarantee your safety!" He growled.

Genma snickered.

" Do a favor to yourself and leave, Kazuma. This has nothing to do with you and I don't want to hurt you!" None of the backed down. Both arrogant but powerful. They were father and son after all.

Kazuma took a look at Ayano's spirit. It was weak. _" Is this why I couldn't find her anywhere?Her fire spirit is enervate! Fuck! I need to take her from here right now! Or else…" _

" Worried much…Kazuma?" Turning his gaze back to his father, Kazuma asked:

" I knew you were filthy but not this much!" Genma raised his one eyebrow.

" And who are you to tell? You killed your one and only lover"

" It's Ayano we're talking about now! Me, it was alright, I was your son, but her? She was just a kid who was going to bear the name of your stupid Clan! But no! You just wanted more uh? Just how far will you go for power? Being one of the most powerful members wasn't enough?"

" No! I need more! I was the one who was supposed to lead the Kannagis! Not Jugo! That loser is nothing more than an idiotic old man! The position of the leader requires someone strong, disciplined-"

" And asshole! " Kazuma's last comment enraged him.

" What do you know!" he screamed as he launched an attack towards Kazuma. He dodged then counterattacked. After a few more attacks, they were both tired, breathing heavily.

" I'm taking her with me! I'm not letting you use her anymore!"

" even if you do take her, Kaze will find you and then-"

"Then , I , too, will give him a good piece of my mind!" Genma stood there and took a look at his son. He's never seen him so decisive in his whole life. From an aspect, he kind of admired his son. He had done well and had things been different….maybe…the two of them…

" Take her. " Kazuma was surprised.

" Is this some kind of joke? What? Did you suddenly become Mr Right?"

" I just know there is no chance of you escaping him. Have fun while you can! Hahaha! " And with that he disappeared. Kazuma was exhausted. Not only had he spent the whole day communicating with the wind spirits in order to find Ayano but he had also had this fight with his father, a not so easy opponent. After catching his breath, he walked towards Ayano and knelt down beside her, touching her cheek. She was cold. He sighed. He leaned down and picked her up bridal style, then took her to his room. He set her down on his bed. Suddenly Kazuma noticed something. Her breathing was steady and slow…Too slow. And her face was calm…Too calm. Worry started taking over him.

" Hear me spirits of the Wind. In the name of our contract entrust me with your power…" After summoning his powers, he sat beside her, took her face in his palms and kissed her, allowing all of his energy to enter her body.

Her rosy colour seemed to return. He changed her into a pair of his pajamas whereas he stayed in his boxers and finally being calm – and beat - he laid down beside her, holding her in his arms, glad that he had managed to save her.

However, he knew that this wouldn't last forever. A new war had risen and he had just promised her that he was going to protect her. His opponent might be tough, judging by what Genma said but he wasn't going to fall without a fight.

Wait, fall? Kazuma can't fall! Kazuma is Ayano's, so Kazuma can't leave her side. So he'll fight. Because now that they're about to start something new, they have to make it through this. They _must_ make it through this.

A low whimper woke him from his thoughts. It was Ayano.

" _Is she having a nightmare?.." _She snuggled closer to him, her back against his bare chest. He felt her trembling and she was muffling something he couldn't make out.

" _Ka..kazuma…h-elp…"_ she trailed off, a tear leaving her eye. Using his index finger to wipe it, he then licked it and kissed her eye saying:

" Don't worry, princess. Little by little, I will make all of your nightmares fly away…All you have to do is stay with me..alive.."

_**Too much drama? yeah? I don't care! I love dramaa! **_

_**How about you? :3 **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chappy!**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **….. I know! I took wayyyyyy too long to update! Well, I started all fired up v( *^*)/ to type but then (-.-)' I didn't know what to write about… There were also a few things that happened ^w^ '.. First off, remember how I was looking for a job? No.. I didn't find one, yet -.- BUT \ (*w*)/ looks like I'll be taking some IT courses for free and I might even get to study Bussiness Management for free too. A friend of mine, walked up to me one day and said to me that there were some special courses for unemployed people * poor like me T_T * and so she introduced me to a worker on Job Agency Department ( we take courses there for a job ). I am really excited and I can't wait to start anew ^_^.

It was also really hot here! Though now it finally got a bit chilly! Did I mention that I got myself into bureaucracy ? Yeah .…. Ha who cares? Imma RULE DAT SHIT v(*^*)v I'm all fired up! Uhu!

So what about you? What have you guys been up to, while I was gone? :3 I should get to the story now xD

Yo Kaz , do the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: No she doesn't own us… * whispers* " Pleaze…Help…me…She won't let go…" **

**- ..Kaz?...What are you doing, Darling? -.- hmmm?  
- N-Nothing, dear… Uhm..I'm coming.. " Please…Someone?..." **

**-And while I teach my dear husband a little lesson, you go ahead and read the next chappy ' ehe..hehe..heh,,, " KAZUMAAAAAAAAAAAA COME HERE NOW … m(^_^)' I got something nice for you…"  
**

**-*Gulps***

**On with the story ^_^**

" No Kaze! What you ask of me is impossible! I can't risk losing Jugo's trust in me. " Genma explained. " I can't break into his room without being noticed; even for me it is impossible!" Kaze was pacing up and down his office. For the first time in those 10 years has Genma witnessed Kaze losing composure of himself. Why? What was it that caused him to start acting so carelessly? Kaze suddenly stopped on spot.

" You are right, forget it.. Anything new about _her_? " Genma coughed dryly, then continued.

" Well, no one has seen her since last week. I heard that Kazuma called Jugo but he still won't tell me what they talked about. Also, Jugo looks kind of distant. But had he known I would have been chased by the whole Clan from that very moment. I have the impression that something else is going on yet I can't seem to be able to get my hands on it. " Kaze sighed. He took another cigarette out of his tobacco pouch and lit it, and after taking a few puffs he said:

" Kazuma thinks that by hiding Ayano he is protecting her. It is a true fact that we trying to get her won't work. This is why we need to make Ayano come to us, willingly. " He glared at Genma, making him comprehend exactly what he had in mind. Genma nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

Kazuma could easily get used to waking up beside endless crimson. Her white flawless skin, her rosy cheeks and cherry lips. Her sweet smell of magnolia was coming through his nose and down his spine causing him to shiver. Her touch , so gentle and reluctant. Every night, he would stay up and watch her sleep. He would caress her cheeks and take in as much of her warmth as he could. The sun rays were escaping the light blue curtain, hitting right onto Ayano's eyes. Kazuma felt something shuffling. She was up. She turned and slowly opened her eyes.

" Kazuma..?" He took her hand in his and planted gentled kisses on it.

" Morning princess. How did you sleep?" She tightened her grip around his hand.

" Thanks to you, peacefully." He chuckled.

" I see. I'm glad." He kissed her on her forehead and stood up heading for the shower.

" I'll go take a quick shower. In the meantime you call room service and get some breakfast." Ayano stood up and did as told. While waiting for both food and Kazuma she was sitting there on the couch staring outside the window. How long has it been since she had peaceful mornings like this, she can't even remember. A sudden " ouch" came from the restroom. Kazuma's voice was heard afterwards:

" _It's ok! I'm fi-fine! I just slipped…Hah!" _ Ayano chuckled to herself. Kazuma..

" _I wonder how much he struggles to get himself out of this.. How come he is so calm?In any other occasion Kazuma would have burst right in Kaze's hideouts and kick his ass… But now why? Why is he so cautious?..." _ A deep voice and a hot breath hitting her right ear woke her up fro good from her daydreaming.

" Are you thinking about me again, princess?" Her body tensed up and she wouldn't let any noises slip out her mouth. Sure she had kissed him and they were even sleeping in the same bed for a whole week but still, the more feelings were waking up the more embarrassed she felt. But no. This time she wouldn't run away. She let out a sigh and then said:

" As a matter of fact I do…Kazuma..What if s-" He grabbed her chin and turned her face to face him. His gaze absolute, tough yet gentle. No.. It was prepared…But prepared..for what? He kept on staring at her, his eyes piercing right through her all. He started getting closer and closer to her face, till their lips sealed each other's. At first, he was gentle then got more passionate. His tongue entered her mouth and started exploring her inners. A slight moan escaped her mouth as she tried to breathe. But he didn't stop. Instead his kiss got more rough. His hands slipped under her shirt ( one of those she was using as a nightgown as she still had no clothes of her own yet at his place). Her skin burning hot, trembling she was pushing herself on him. He suddenly broke his kiss and looked down at her face. All red and ready for him. Her eyes, her heart her body, everything was calling out to him and this is exactly what he was going to do. Give it to her…He hugged her and lifted her bridal style and gently set her on the bed. He climbed up on her, and started unbuttoning the shirt, trailing kissed with each knob unbuttoned. When he reached the middle of the shirt, he got up and whispered in her ear:

" I will give you everything..You just sit back and enjoy…I love you, Ayano" Ayano widened her eyes. It was the first time… It was the first time that Kazuma has ever called her name in such a manner. She thought she was going to die out of happiness.

" ka…kazu..ma..aahh…" He chuckled.

" Yes, princess…What can I do for you?" He asked in a deep voice, still unbuttoning the last knobs of the shirt.

" Make love to me, please…"

" Of course I will…" He gave her a quick peck on her lips and then moved to her neck and started kissing and licking her, taking in her smell, her skin's texture, _her._ He moved lower and lower, feeling satisfied with each and every moan Ayano allowed escape her lips. He could feel her quivering but that was exactly what he wanted. Make her unable to move, to react. He loved her and he wanted to show her. And now was the best time. He suddenly stopped and stood a bit up, staring at her naked body and flustered face. He used the back of his hand to caress her. This body, this face of hers, just how many times has it been violated? How much pain has it taken on in order to survive, all alone? In order to protect? She, an innocent soul… He clenched his teeth. He then felt a hand on his.

" Kazuma.. Is everything alright?Could it be, that I'm not good enough?.." She said, hesitantly. Kazuma smiled and kissed her hand.

" You are just perfect." And so he started trailing kisses on her again, causing her to tremble even more. When Kazuma took on of her breasts in his mouth and starting playing with her nipple she instinctively grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He obediently, started sucking harder, as for him making her happy was worth it beyond compare. As long as she was being satisfied, he didn't care about himself. It was all about her. After doing the same thing to her other breast as well, he helped her sit up on the bed and as he moved closer he moved his hand and with his middle finger he started stroking her clit. He started by gently stroking it, then he used his finger to enter. She kind of cried but Kazuma kissed her.

" It's alright…This won't hurt you.." He kept on stroking, a bit faster now and with 2 more fingers. Ayano's back was now arched and she had opened her legs hoping that she would take in the utmost of the pleasure given to her. Kazuma then stopped. He hugged Ayano and made his way between her legs. Tightening his grip around her and with a sheer move he penetrated her. Ayano's nails were thrust into Kazuma's skin but he endured it.

" Shh.. I know it hurts, it will go away in a minute, I promise.." He whispered as he held her close to him. Her breaths were quick and shallow but she quickly gained her composure again.

" I-I'm r-ready…" Then Kazuma started moving, slowly in the beginning as he didn't want to hurt her more.

" Mhmm…K-Kazuma…. This…This…" He chuckled.

" This feels good doesn't it?..."

" Y-Ye..aaahh….mmmhmm.." Her head back, she was moaning in pleasure… When Kazuma noticed that they were both ready to finish , he started moving faster and faster. The both of them finished with a loud cry of each other's name. He gently slipped out of her and collapsed beside her still in his arms. As she was having her head on his arm, he felt something liquid touching his bare skin. Quickly he sat up and turned Ayano's face towards his.

" Ayano, what is it? Did I hurt you? Was I rush? I'm sorr-"Kazuma widened his eyes in shock, feeling fear creeping up in his chest. Could it be that she had changed her mind?

"….nk you..Thank you! For the first time in my life..i felt safe…Thank you Kazuma…Thank you!" His eyes' look changed from a shocked one to a warm and sweet. He bend down to her and took her hand in his, kissed it and then whispered:

" Aything to make you happy, princess. From now onwards, my life belongs to you…I will fulfill any request of yours..Anything…." She looked at him, then smiled and then fell into a sweet sleep, different than any other sleep she's ever fallen into.

" Thank you.."

_**Yeahh! I know! Too short but it is sooo sweet I can't write about Kaze **_

_**And his plans..! Hope you like this! I felt really embarrassed writing this but**_

_**For some reason I thought you guys expected this..**_

_**Hope you enjoyed^_^**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	7. Chapter 6

" _What is this feeling? Is this how it feels to love and to be loved? Sounds so cliché but still, in his arms, I feel cherished. He is going to protect me. I know he is. This warmth and the way he made love to me, all these are the proof. I never thought that Kazuma could be so gentle. I always thought that he would sleep with anyone without any specific reason and no feeling. Not that I have much of an experience. Truth to be told, this was my first time. It hurt. But it was a sweet kind of pain…I can't explain it…*sighs* I wonder…how did Kazuma feel about it?...Was it different to him? Did it mean anything at all?Wh-" _

Ayano was brought back to reality by a pair of lips on her forehead. He took some time to stare deep into her crimson eyes. Using his right arm to support himself, he took a piece oh her velvet hair in his left hand, brought it close to his nose and after closing his eyes, took its smell in, then moved it to his mouth and kissed it.

" _Sweet…." _He whispered. He opened his eyes.

" Ayano, what's on your mind?" Ayano widened he eyes. _" He noticed" _, she thought. _" But then again, when was a time when he didn't ?" _She sighed and with serious eyes she asked:

" Kazuma, what we did this morning, did it.." He chuckled.

" Yes. It did mean something to me. It meant everything. It was the first time I ever made love to someone… I always had sex. But this…This can't ever be compared to any of the times I slept with other women… Ayano…I want to always be with you, make love to you and protect you..I want to always love you." He said… And so she started tearing up but these tears were out of happiness.. Oh! How nice it is to cry out of happiness. She wished that no one, ever, would destroy it. The she remembered. _Kaze. _ Her face clouded, she took her gaze off Kazuma and she tried to leave their bed. A strong arm pulled her back. Her bangs covering her eyes, she sat up against his bare chest, him still holding her waist. He rested his chin on her head and breathed.

" _He_ will destroy everything. This is like the calm before the storm. I know, I trust you… But even going through this again, is really painful and it brings back memories… Also, it's not just us..What about Ren? And father?.. I'm worried…. " The she suddenly twitched. " Am I even worth of this happiness? " she brought her hand forth, and started at them. " These two hands of mine, who have killed countless times, who have taken countless souls..A dirty person like me…Will my sins be washed away, someday?..." Kazuma then put his hands around hers and pushed them gently closer to Ayano, captivating her in a tight embrace.

" These to hands of yours, who have killed countless times, who have taken countless souls, I will make sure to clean them by creating a better world. And as for your family and friends, I will protect them too. I will protect everyone and I promise to stay alive for you… Everything will be fine, I swear, Ayano…" He replied and kissed her tears away.

Love, pain, fear, worry, shame, hurt and happiness. This is how their first time was like. All these emotions, their very own selves, was now vanishing along with the sun, leaving them preparing for their next great battle.

The moonlight was invading Kaze's room, through the heavy red curtains. He was in his office, alone, smoking his cigarettes and drinking some whiskey. As he took a look outside his window, he smirked at _that one_ memory of _her_.

" _The sky is clear and the moon is like a silver coin, just like that night…." _ He pursed some more of his drink and then procceeded in processing the first time he _touched _her.

_Ayano was 14 at that time. Mature enough, for her age and beautiful just like her mother. Flawless skin, velvet crimson hair, rosy lips. Yes, she was growing into a fine and elegant woman. 14. Her age was the only proof that she was still a kid but to him, her looks, her brains, everything was the proof of the exact opposite. Though he enjoyed beating her up and hearing her scream in pain, for some reason one specific question was driving him nuts: What kind of voices would she make if a man was to touch her? The urge to hear her scream with that little voice of hers… Those were his thoughts, while he was watching her there, dusting his huge library, a chore he just made her do to enjoy himself. Maybe it was because he was feeling a little tipsy, maybe it was because she looked so sexy in a way he just couldn't explain. All he knew, was that he had to have her. That very moment. He gripped his glass tighter, before placing it softly on the office, as to not make a sound and soundlessly, he stood up and walked up behind her, her small figure ready to be captivated by him. " Hah, so oblivious.." he said as he placed his right hand on her leg and up to her thigh, sending chills down her spine. Not because she enjoyed it but because she was petrified. She has always been afraid that this might happen some day but she'd always shove this idea off her head. She just couldn't bear it. Once his skin came into contact with hers, her hand subconsciously let the feather duster fall, her body still frozen on spot. His breath next to her ear, ticklish and filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke, the smell of impurity. What could she do now? Her powers when within Kaze's barrier where useless and even if she was a good martial artist he was the only person she could never beat. And that's because she was afraid of him. Her heart started racing when Kaze's fingers started trailing her chest. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took one of her breasts in his hand." Mhmm… Yes…this size is perfect.." he mumbled as he licked her neck and started nibble its lower part. Ayano had started feeling dizzy. What was this warmth she started feeling?Was this a bad thing to feel? Was it something she wanted? Or something that happened inevitably in this kind of situations? Whatever that was, she knew it was wrong. She knew that being touched by men in such a manner was called harassment, that's hwta her dad had told her. " Dad.." she thought as tears started slipping from the corner of her eyes. Oh how she wished he was there now. He would definately kick Kaze's ass and take her away. He would save her innocence. " Innocence?" she wondered…" I am no longer innocent…I killed..". Her eyes now blank, Ayano decided to leave herself on the mercy of his likes. " Maybe this is my punishment for being a bad girl…". And so Kaze, did as he wished with her, only each time this happened she would never remember anything... It was something Ayano was doing to herself, subconsciously, so that she wouldn't have to endure it…Mentally and physically, she'd always feel pain but always shove it off blaming other stupid factors. _

Kaze took another sip of his whiskey. _" Ayano, how I missed your body…You belong to me…don't you remember?...I'll take you back, no matter what.. Even if I have to kill everyone around you…" _

Ayano woke up, droplets of sweat covering her face. _" What..What kind of dream was that?..." _ she wondered turning to look at a sleeping Kazuma. She took a deep breath and decided to look a bit outside the window, at the shinning moon. Once her eyes became one with it, her legs started trembling and her heart racing. All she could mumble now was:

"_N-No…_ _The sky is clear and the moon is like a silver coin, just like that night….That night…" _


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey there LovezZz! How are you?I missed ya! Sorry I didn't get to upload sooner but I really don't know what to write about… What do you guys wanna see in this story? Just say it and I'll put it in! **

**Also! I wanna do a S/O for you! So anyone who wants one just pm me with your best story you want me to put next to your name! =] I myself already have some authors to s/o but I will also put them on the next chappy! BTW sorry it is short! I'll try making a bigger one next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't…. -.-**

"_Choking…This is how I'm feeling right now…This is where I brought myself into. I'm so ashamed of myself and my actions…But, it's not my fault…Jugo…It's his fault. It's always been! He'd always take everything I wanted. Be it more power or statue and Fumiko…Oh dear Fumiko…This is why! I will make Jugo pay for everything he's done to me!_

_But then, why do I feel so…"_

Genma was carefully walking the long corridors of the Kannagi's residence, as to not be noticed. He needed some time to himself. He needed to think. Though everything was going according to the plan, why was he feeling so terrified?...He was trembling…Why?...Why was he trembling? He was all-mighty Genma. One of the strongest clan's members and yet. Something inside him…No. He shoved these thoughts off his head and took a deep breath.

" No. Everything has to fall in place. Even if it means death for most of the Kannagis. More will be born. Besides, the rest of the family are only mere tools. " He then realized that he had stopped for quite sometime now, without noticing since he was so deep in thought. Suddenly, under the dim light of the full moon, a long-forgotten female figure made its appearance. Pink and purple kimono, with deep purple vest and pinkish satin lace on its edges. Long straight shiny crimson red hair, white flawless skin and peachy cheeks, rosy lips and last but no least, red scarlet eyes. Genma froze on spot.

"Fumi..ko!?" he exclaimed. No way. The woman he ever loved more than anything I the world. The woman who was stolen from him. The woman whose child he's been abusing and "killing" with each passing day. Fumiko. Ayano's mother, was now standing there, staring right at him. Into his very two eyes, who bear nothing but rage. As this last thought stroke him, he turned on the other side.

" Don't look at me! You'll get tainted." He felt her coming closer. He felt shivers running up and down his spine, when a velvet and tiny hand touched his cheek.

" Why are you punishing yourself?...Didn't you promise me..? " She said in a calm and hurt voice. " Didn't you promise, Genma?..." Genma put his hand over hers.

"Oh, my dear Genma..Have you forgotten…When did you become.. one of _them_?" As he turned to ask her what she was talking about, the woman had disappeared into thin eyes wide open, cold. When she touched him, he felt cold.

" Tch, she is dead…I'm hallucinating. Better stay focused on my goal.."

"_When did you become.. one of __them__"_

* * *

Jugo returned to his room, teeth clenched.

"_When did you become.. one of __them" _

Trying to take in what he had just witnessed , Jugo kept on thinking over and over again this one last sentence of hers.

" What did she mean? Who are _them_? And what about Genma?...What did she see in him and why did she come back to do?...Fumiko….This is so like you…Our beloved daughter, Ayano, is like that as well….That's why I'm scared….So please, tell me…What should I do?...You want me to save them both, right?...Right?!" Jugo punched the wall. This was just too much for him to take. He was a clan leader, that's for sure. He was strong and just. But only towards the outsiders. When him being devided among his family, what then?...What was he going to do?...

He sighed. He knew. Genma and Ayano were hiding something from him. They have always been. But he never bothered to ask. He felt a struggle in his chest.

" Was it because i….because I was too scared to know?..Or…." A wave of sadness overcame him. " I know….I have always known…And for that, I will never forgive myself." He said to himself as he laid down and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Ayano was sitting curled up on the floor, complete petrified due to the images flashing through her mind. Every feeling, every pain, every humiliation, every rape… She wasn't crying, though. She was just staring outside the big window, thinking…

" _I remember…I remember now…I do…." _ She turned and took a look at Kazuma. _" Should I tell him?...Maybe he'll hate me?...No.." _ Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked towards the bed. As she stretched her arm to wake him up, a voice startled her.

" What's wrong?.." he said. He just had to know everything uh?...

" Kazuma…you see….This wasn't..my.."

" I noticed." His voice sharp and cold, yet she didn't feel scared…Maybe she was trusting him too much, she was blinded..He turned, and placed his palm on her cheek.

" Wanna tell me about it?..." It's not that he didn't care or that he wasn't mad..In his mind, thoughts like _" She must have slept with men since she had to do missions" _or _" Maybe she had other guys, she even hid that from me..Why not this too?" _, but he knew it wasn't her fault….

Ayano lowered her eyes.

" I was 14..when _that _ started happening…I was just a kid but I had grown to a more mature-looking woman…Ehm…I-"

" No more….Say no…more." He growled. Ayano could feel him cursing under his breath. Kazuma raised his hand, trembling and brought it to her cheek.

" I'll make him pay..I promise…Now get back to sleep…." Ayano did as told. She was fast asleep in seconds.

" _I knew it….I should have thought so…Wait for me Kaze….I'll make sure you rotten in hell!" _

_**That was all..! Hope you enjoyed.. **_

_**Stay tined LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

"_It's not about being bad or good...It's about protecting what's important to you..Humans are only afraid of death, of loss...And why wouldn't they be?...Who would want to ever lose those who they treasure? I wouldn't want that either...People love, more than they can imagine...Their souls are pure...They just don't "see".. I wonder... What is it that i can do to make everyone realize themselves?... Shouldn't i be the one to make the first step?..But, i can understand...Being brave isn't easy, nor is something that can be done by one alone. Therefore, shouldn't we all try our best?...Even if we can't save everyone, we can try save a few..Cuz after all, we are not alone...We need to "see"..Why are we so blind?..._

_People struggle..You just don't notice cuz they won't show it..Their sorrow, fear , pain, is theirs and theirs alone..But sometimes, sharing will make the burden lighter...Whether it's a mental war, or a real one, no one ever won because they tried by themselves, right? A branch can be easily broken but when all gathered together, the strength increases... Hope is our strength. Our heart is our armor and our love is our shield. Protecting and being protected, loving and being loved, even resenting and being resented, someone should be happy to experience these feelings...Unless we doubt something we will never really know its value. While we still have the will to live, nothing can put us down...So long we keep our hearts open and our hands intertwined..._

_I have always been coming across angry people, hurt people, who have stopped believing in themselves or God for various reasons. I don't blame them. I can see their pain. I can relate. Being locked up in a dark room with no light around, of course you'd get swallowed up by darkness... Allowing yourself to be weak, hurting people in search for revenge, finding yourself up against a wall, struggling in your own fears and doubts...i have experienced all of these, myself. So i know... However, though i still can't seem to be quite clear for certain stuff, i wanna try..Even if it sounds stupid, i wanna try and rid myself from all these negative feelings...Say, a happiness is utopic because that's how it is? Or maybe we call it that cuz we are too weak and scared to try and reach it?... Who would have thought... When i go back, i remember of how i used to be like... I could only see kindness in the world and that cost..But i'm not mad..Not anymore... You who read this, are just like me, hurt and lost... But if you wanna find a solution to your unending pain then let me take half of your weight on me too... two shoulders are better than one, right?... Forgive me if i am not pefrect...I wanna try more and more... So please don't leave me alone in this... It's too much for me to bear it alone... Just listen to me and allow me to lean on you...That's all i seek for... I'm sorry...That's all i keep on saying..Cuz i know you've all suffered ...I know you know what i am talking about... I will try! We will try! All together...Let's fix this ..._

_May God bless you all.."_

**A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the fanfic but well, I wanted to share this with you and i know you'd definitely see it if I post it here ^^ I was going to make a blog for you guys, in which we would get to talk about other stuff beside fanfiction but I don't know whether you'd bother to check that, too..So maybe I'll be posting with my stories from time to time some of my thoughts… ^^ **

**S/O: **** kazenostigmalover / Story: Love & Lust **Awesome person! He has supported me a lot and I owe him! He is kind hearted and compassionate,. As an author he has become quite good in a very short period of time.

**MysticDarkness1019 : ** Unfortunatelly, I am not a fan of Street Fighter and I have never read your stories, however I wanna thank you for always supporting me and motivating me! Thank you ^^

**kazenostigmafan4ever / Story: **_**Joy, Pain and Regret **_Aw..i can talk about her all day but that would probably be annoying to all of you! xD She is my little sister, one of the greatest supporters I have here! She always listens to me whine and she always finds a solutions to everything. She really knows all the right things to say and she is a lot younger than me! As an author, she if far better! She has a rich vocabulary and correct grammar beside a mistake or two. Also really creative!

**Funkymonkey 321 / Story: **_**Just me and you **_ Yeah, well I love her story AND she even allowed me to write my own version of this one awesome story T_T * tears* ! Thank youuu!

**Nalu wedding **Not an author yet but she has supported me by favouriting and following me and my stories == Also, by reviewing! Thank you too! ^^

**Brunette Beauty13 / Story: **_**Protectors **_ Ok! This young lady here keeps on reminding me of myself.. Check her story and you'll see why..! She really tries and even though she would struggle with her own stories she'd always take time to cheer me on! =]

**Kelisanimefreakmitchell / Story: **_**lost in love **_Guess you already know her! But I had to S/O her cuz yeah she is awesome ^^

**Mediamaniac/ Story: **_**Sane love isn't real love **_Nothing to say. Awesome writer as well!

**SapphiRubyCrys / Story: **_**Kaze No Stigma: The Wrath of the Darkness **_FOLLOW HER xD I love her story aaaaaand she is really cool! ^^

**hiddenflower10: ** Not an author yet, either. But she supports me and that's all I need for a S/O for her.. Momoka-chan arigatou ^^

**AznAnimeFreak4life / Story: **_**Kaze no Stigma Season 2! **_Yeah we all know her I know! But I need to say this! It is this very story the reason why I started writing here. She is my first inspiration and I owe her a lot ^^

**jberagon17 ** God bless you for being born! Really! You have always supported me since my first KnS story here! You'd always encourage me and tell me to try more and ask me not to push myself! You really helped me! Arigatouu!

**animecrazylover4ever ** Thank youu! ^^^^^^^^^ hee you know… ;)

ANDDDD last but not least **blueraven7227 / Story: **_**Fear **_ Lucy is the reason why this fanfic story exists, to begin with! Yeah! She gave me the idea..it is a present for her for always supporting me too! SO yeah! Her story is great! I love it! Thank you girl! You are really cool! *^* \(*^*)/ * hugs*

Now enough with my rumbling! On wit the story ^^

**Disclaiemer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma….**

* * *

_Toshio Inoue._ A name that died 20 years ago along with his clan. _" Toshio….Toshio….Toshi-kun..." _, memories…ghosts from a past he's been trying to bury, without any result…They'd always haunt him…. Their voices, their faces, the way they used to look at him…. _Pain._ He was feeling pain. Maybe Ayano was right when she told him that instead of letting his sorrow drown him, he should try and move on… But he didn't listen to her.. _"Naïve"_, he thought. _" For a person like me, there is no such things as salvation…To the point, things have reached now, only one road is the one I must take. Revenge…." _

_*Flashbak*_

" _Toshio-san…Toshio-san….Hurry back inside! You can't stay in the rain for too long or else you'll catch a cold!"Her warm voice would always melt his heart. " Toshio-san! Please!" Kind-hearted, innocent, pure…_

" _Haaa..Toshio-san! See? I told you you'd catch a cold! Now you have a fever!" She said as she tugged him in his futon. He was just staring at her. He wasn't the kid to talk much. He had to be strong and cold-hearted, just like his father whenever he looked at her, he just couldn't… She was the first – and the last- person to ever show him kindness.. She used to stay with him all night when he was sick or whenever he'd find it uneasy to sleep… _

_Sometime in the middle of the night, he woke up and found her sound-asleep next to his futon.._

" _Poor girl…You really care for me, uh?..." His eyes sad….Just a kid…he was just a kid and yet…All he was doing was bringing misfortune to the world… He put his tiny hand on her cheek. " I-I'm sorry…Fumiko-chan…I really am…" Tears started staining his childish face. Why? Why was he even born if the only things he does is hurt others? Causing them trouble, being wrong in only so many ways….Would he have to endure such a pain till the day he'd die?...All these thoughts, haunting an 8-year-old child…Wasn't this unfair?..For such a young soul, wasn't it unfair to hate himself?...oh…If only he was born in a different time…A different place… Maybe…..Just maybe…._

" _Wake up you useless fool! How can you call yourself an Inoue if you let a simple cold put you down like this? Quit being such a kid! " His father's sharp voice was cutting him in tiny pieces, every time he'd hear it. Quit being a kid…But isn't that what he was?..A kid…_

" _Master, please….Young master is really sick..His fever hasn't gone down in 4 days plus his-" Fumiko-chan's cheek was now red, the stinging pain of the smack still there. Toshio opened his eyes halfway… " No..Fumiko-chan.." he tried to speak, but his voice just wouldn't come out…_

" _Shut up you stupid girl! You! A mere servant, how dare you interfere when I am talking to my son!? I will make sure you learn your lesson-" A gust of wind blew his hair….He quickly turned and looked at his son. Toshio was up, staggering.._

" _Don't…t-touch her..!" He said and that was the first time his father ever saw that look… The one of hatred, fear, pain… He wanted revenge… Without realizing, he saw his father what he wanted to see: Coldness…. His father smirked.. Since then, he'd always cause Fumiko unecessairy pain in order to make Toshio the kind of beast he was. And he managed it.. Even though Toshio had tried so hard not to fall for it he did..When one day…_

" _Haaa, who is this young man?He is so cool! " Some servnts were drooling over a guest. " I heard he is Jugo Kannagi, the leader of one of a fire clan! I think he is here to discuss something about a marriage! Looks like he will marry Fumiko, heheh!" They were laughing happily…. When Toshio was called inside the room to attend as an Inoue clan member, at that very moment his father looked at him with eyes filled with satisfaction, he decided that he'd never let anyone in ever again.. His heart was taken away..Firstly from his father and then,.from him…Jugo Kannagi…That is why…That is why he'd become the strongest man in the world and take her back… But he didn't have the time..Since fate had other plans…._

* * *

Ren was up really early today..No, he didn't get a wink of sleep. He had this feeling… He dressed up and went outside to practise… Hew tried again and again and again… Why was he so mad? He didn't know..All he knew is that each time he'd look his father in the eyes he'd always feel "different".. Why?... He threw a fire punch on a tree.

" Urgh! Why?...Why am I being so mad?...Where is all this rage coming from?..._Nee-sa…Where are you?...I feel so useless….if only i-" _

" Hey kid…You are Ren aren't you?" Ren was caught by surprise. _" Why didn't I sense him coming?.."_ He turned and with fire surrounding him he asked:

" Who are you? What do you want?" Kaze chuckled.

"Hmm..Easy kid, I didn't come here to fight. I am a friend of your father…"

" Friend of my dad?...I don't remember you!"

"We used to work together long before you were born.."

" I don't trust you. Leave this place before I call Uncle Jugo!" He tried to scare him…The man turned to leave.

" Ph well, and I thought you'd love to hear some news for that girl, Ayano was it?.." That hit a nerve.

" W-Wait..What do you know about Nee-sa?" He asked hesitantly. He knew he was lying but truth to be told, he was desperate..He hadn't heard from Ayano for a week, he was worried dead and he really needed that hope even if it was a lie.

" She is resting at my place. Why don't you come and see her?.." he said.. And Ren obeyed like the naïve person he was...

" _Nee-sa..Please be okay…" _

When the car stopped, and Ren stepped out, he noticed there was nothing around. Unfortunately, before he managed to react he started feeling dizzy and weak… Then everything went black. Genma was there to catch his son before he hit the ground.

" What do you think you're doing, Kaze? Didn't you promise you'd-"

" Hush, Genma! I won't hurt him. We will only keep him here for a while. Only to make Ayano return…." Genma gritted his teeth.

" I'm warning you, if you-"

" You can't do anything against me Genma..I am powerful, did you forget? Ha ha ha….Just take your son into one of my guest rooms… He will even have his own servant.. So no need to worry… Now go and fulfil your own part of the plan.

Genma left and headed for the Kannagi residence, knowing that now there was no turning back.

* * *

" Ren" Ayano said as she abruptly opened her eyes. Her breath was quick and sharp and her heart was beating uncontrollably. When she calmed herself down, she noticed that the weight that she was feeling next to her for the past week wasn't there. Fear started rising up her stomach. Maybe something happened to Ren and he didn't wake her up so that she wouldn't worry… Damn….She got up and got dressed. A moment before she opened the door, a familiar voice coming from behind made her freeze. She slowly turned and with eyes filled with terror she looked at _him_.

A smirk formed in his he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette he said:

" Hello, there…Princess…."

_**That was all! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Stay tuned lovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello there LovezZz ^^ How have you been! I am so sorry for not being on at all! I couldn't write anything! I took a long break and relaxed! =] I spent some time with family and friends and also put myself into a new routine! I am busy now and I love it! What about you lovez? How are your lives evolving? :3 Hope you enjoy this chap! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own no Stigma**

Ayano's heartbeat was getting quicker and quicker. She could feel her breath become shallow and her strength living her. She opened her mouth and tried to call for Kazuma but no words were able to come out of it. All she was feeling now, was an intense sense of choking taking over her. As if, she was going to be swallowed by nothingness at any time. Memories of him and his abusive treating towards her started flashing through her mind. _" No…Not again..I don't want to remember..I don't ever want to , Kazuma..Kazuma! Help me!" _

Kaze took his final breath on his cigar and then threw it to the floor, stepping into it. " Why are you so happy to see me that you are speechless, my dear Ayano?" He said as he got closer. In zero time, he was now behind her, taking a piece of her hair and kissing it.

"Mhmmm..i missed this smell, though…." He made a small pause as he pushed her down, making her hit her head on the cold floor.

" Ahh-" Ayano cried.

" Though, I don't like it when I smell other men's scent on you, whore!" With eyes red as blood and a heavy breath, he untied his necktie and unbuttoned some of his shirt's buttons. Ayano tried to get up, she wanted to try and ran away..At least, if she was able to gain some time, Kazuma would be back to save her…_Save her…_Since when is she waiting for someone to save her? Hasn't she always be the strong one? Hasn't she become tough and empty? Hasn't she even managed to become an assassin and kill? She had become a tool. She had given up on life, therefore she didn't expect anyone to save her. Doesn't losing hope mean you are strong?When was it that she actually started hoping again?..._" Kazuma…! It was when I met Kazuma that i started wanting to live, wanting to hope and dream….I really wanted to..be saved.." _An immense pain rose up to her stomach as she felt Kaze's foot kicking her with all he got.

" Yeah, that's it.. I will erase his scent from you…I will make you mine again, Ayano…" Tears had started falling from her eyes. The closer he got the more her fear was rising.

" _I am so ashamed…I am this weak… I wanna be strong and live….I.."_ Kaze fell to his knees and grabbed her from her hair.

" Ka-kazuma…h-elp"

" Hmm? Kazuma?..." He smirked. " Well done, Ayano. You just gave me a brilliant idea..!"

* * *

Kazuma had just arrived at Tachibana's office. She opened the door and let him in as always, Kazuma proceeded and took a sit. Tachibana did so, herself , as well.

" So what brings you here, Kazuma? Could it be that you missed me?" She said in a sly way.

" Let's get to the point, Tachibana, I don't have time to waste."

" Okay, Okay there Mr. Busy. What can I do for you?" he sat better on his chair, leaning his back on the chair.

" Inoue. Toshio Inoue." Hearing this name Tachibana's face became white as a sheet. Kazuma noticed her reaction.

" Well..?"

" Why do you wanna know?" She asked, tidying up some papers that were scattered on her desk, hopping he would regret asking this question.

"Because I wanna make him disappear from this world, that's why." Tachibana stopped what she was doing.

" Quit it, is too powerful for you and besides.." At that part she hesitated a little.

" Besides?..." Kauma was getting impatient.

"Besides, there are things about him you better not know…"

" Such as him abusing Ayano and using her as a killing tool?" Her eyes widened.

" You-You kne-" kazuma stood up and grabbed her arm.

" You mean you knew, too!?And you allowed this to happen?How could you? I didn't expect you to be this.. this…" She shoved his hand off.

" This what?! What did you expect me to do? I am not even a magic user! And what about her father? Who knows what Jugo would have-"

" Jugo would have done the right thing to protect his only daughter!"

" NO! Because of the Inoue he had lost his wife! I didn't want him to lose his daughter too!"

" He did lose her, Tachibana! Ayano was lost and alone! Getting abused by a monster! And being forced to kill in order to protect her loved ones! We both know THIS is not AYANO! SO yeah! He did lose her! Just in a different way! NOW WILL YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE INOUE?" Kazuma was up to here with all that. He just wanted to find that guy and rip him to pieces. Tachibana took a deep breath to calm herself down.

" Alright. Sit down. I will get the records."

" So you're telling me that Toshio was in love with Fumiko?"

" Yes. As a matter of fact he was. Even though he was only 8, as a child, it was the first –and the last- time he ever bore pure love that serious, at that time. Just a childish crush. Yet it seems that caused him to change this much. However, only that wasn't the reason he became who he is today. Since always his clan was only teaching him violence, bloodlust and murder. It's all he learnt, therefore it is all he can give."

" Huh? So now you are justifying him ?"

" Don't get me wrong, Kazuma. I'm only trying o explain where all this hate comes from. It's how he was brought up, being vulgar and revengeful. This man has no ethical restrictions so he will not stop at anything if he wants you out."

" Where can I find him?"

" Are you sure you w-"

" Tachibana, I've no time for childish games! Tell me where do I find him?!" Tachibana tilted her glasses and sighed.

" Well, I head there is a hideout, on the north outskirts of the city…But no one has ever found it."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, he is a wind magic user…"

" I see. So he is concealing himself with wind magic. Anyway, I gotta go now. I have something to do before that."

* * *

As Kazuma was getting closer to his hotel, he could feel a foreign energy surrounding his room. _"Kaze…"_ He whispered as he stretched his hand to reach for the doorknob. He opened the door, slowly. He could still feel Ayano's energy but it was faint. "_Damn…"_ He took a good look around the living room and kitchen. A small whimper came from his bedroom. Without a second thought, he rushed to his room. He knew this voice, and it belonged to no one other than _her_. As he reached the entrance he felt a strong force dragging him down, making him unable to move.

" What the…!" He raised his head and on top of his bed, a picture, that would stay carved in his mind for the rest of his life:

Ayano, all beat up, naked, tied up and worst of all…violated…Seeing this Kazuma wanted to rip that guy's head off but damn, he couldn't move. Why? Why was Kaze so much powerful?..What was so different about him?

" Don't bother, dear friend. No matter what you do, you are too weak and useless to beat me. As long as I want you, tied up there, you have no choice but to obey. " The blonde wind magic user, appeared slowly out of nowhere, having a sly smirk on his face. With his pants unbuttoned and his shirt wide open, smoking his cigar, he threw a look on Kazuma, making it clear how much he enjoyed his time with Ayano. Kazuma could feel his blood boiling. Why didn't he come home sooner. Or rather than that why did he even leave at all? He knew this was going to happen and yet!

" _Damn it! Why?...Kazuma.. You are so useless… you let your-" _

" There, there now, buddy! Why the long face? And here I prepared something really nice for you …. " At the realization of what the guy was going to do, Kazuma wanted for the ground to open and swallow him.

" Kaze! If you are a man come straight at me! Leave her out of this!"

" Oh but my dear Kazuma, she is "this". You are just the finishing touch!" He said as he laughed. " Now, " he said as he turned and climbed up at the bed. " Where were we?..."

Ayano slightly opened her eyes, as she felt someone touching her.

" K-Kazuma?...No…This is not his warmth..this is…." She abruptly opened her eyes and took a look around. First she saw Kazuma. She stood up but dizziness overtook her and fell back down.

" Kazuma.. Leave..You gotta go..Kaze-"

" Oh, don't worry sweet. He already knows everything. I explained everything to him, in every detail…Enough with the talk, though.. it is time we actually performed for our little guest, don't you think? Ayano…!" He then leaned down and started kissing her neck.

" N-Nooo! Stop! Pleasee! Not in front of him! I'm begging you!Not in front of… Kazuma…" Her voice died out and silent sobs took its place.

" _No..Kazuma…. No…." _

" Stop this KAZE! STOP THIS RIGHT AWAY! I SWEAR! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"But Kaze didn't pay attention to either of them. Instead, he took Ayano's face in his palms and violently turned her to face him.

" When I am making love to you, you will look at me in the eyes and scream my name! UNDERSTAND?" A strong slap was enough to make her nose bleed again. Butt he didn't care. He started touching and kissing her and the more she was trying to resist, the more he was hitting and forcing her.

" See that Kazuma? See her? She so enjoys what I'm doing to her….She is creaming my name in ecstasy… She loves me!" He said as he kept on raping her and hitting her. " Come on! Scream! Scream my name again! Or else I'm going to kill him…Do as I say you damn whore!" Ayano's tears were staining her face. Compare to her physical pain, her mental pain was a lot more unbearable. Having her loved one witness such a scene. She wanted to die.

" SCREAM!"

" K-Kazeeeee!"

" Say it! SAY IT YOU LIKE THIS! SAY IT THAT YOU LOVE THE WAY I'M DOING YOU!"

" uuh…uhuh…p-please…"

"SAY IT!" He hit her once more.

" I LIKE IT! I LOVE THE WAY….YOU ARE DOING ME!So pleaseeeeee stoppp! Stop!"

" Kaze….." Kaze snapped as he felt a hand landing on his shoulder. Among all this ecstasy and pleasure, a sudden pain on his back made him come back to reality. As he stood up, he found a infuriated Kazuma staring at him.

" You will pay…THIS TIME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER LIKE SHE DID!"

_**Done! Cliffy :p Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Stay tuned LoveZzZ**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there LovezZz :3 How have you beeen?**** =] I missed ya! Sorry for not updating as often as i used to but i started college and i can't focus that much.. I hope you enjoy this chapter too :3**

**ALSO! A special S/O to my fellow author and inspiration of this fanfic Blueraven7227 , who made a new account - Lucy72227 **

**Make sure to check her out! :3 She is an awesome author :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Kaze was still trying to process what had just pain on his back was unbearable, plus there was blood dripping. Not that this was enough to bring him down. Still, this was the first time in years that someone was able to catch him by surprise. _" How on earth did he manage to break my spell?...He can't be that strong, can he?" _Kazuma on the other hand, was something more than furious. His eyes was shining bright red and his wind was toxic. The poison on Kaze's wound was soon to take effect giving Kaze a slow and painful death, in case Kaze didn't notice and try and save himself, that is… But still he wasn't feeling satisfied..What he had just witnessed… He just couldn't leave it be. He didn't want to do what everyone else has been doing all this time.. He didn't want to turn his gaze away.

"How…..How did…you….defeat my magic?" Kaze was more than just confident about his family's secret dark magic and having someone breaking it in these 500 years it exists made him reconsider everything he had been thinking of Kazuma up to now.

_*Flashback* _

" _I see. So he is concealing himself with wind magic. Anyway, I gotta go now. I have something to do before that."_

_As he was about to fly off the window, Tachibana's voice stopped him at his feet. _

" _Kazuma, thjere is one more thing you need to know, before facing Kaze. His family, has been practicing some kind of ancient magic for the past 500 years. No one has ever broken it, because no one knows how….However…" Her gaze fell on some papers on her desk._

" _However, you seem to know how to beat him, right? Tachibana…" Kazuma finished. She then walked in front of him and said:_

" _Just remember that as long as you don't believe in the caster, nothing of what he does or thinks will be able to affect you…" Kazuma smirked and before leaving he joked:_

" _The only one I believe in is myself. Since I am , you know, this powerful…" _

_* End of flashback* _

Kazuma smirked. " Indeed, once I walked through this door, you had me for the first five minutes. But I had the rest of the time. " Kaze then felt weak on his feet and bent, a few blood falling from his mouth. Staring at his hand that was dripping red hot liquid, with eyes wide opened he asked:

" What..have you done..to me?" He chuckled.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Kaze..When I swore I'd make you suffer I was dead serious!…." Kazuma used wind to drag Kaze down.

" D-damn..i can't..move…" Kazuma was now summoning his contractor powers.

" _Shit..he is going to kill me…" _ Eyes bright blue, wind's blessings surrounding Kazuma, allowing him to use it however he wished.

" Now..DIEEEE…!" That was it..Kazuma was going to kill him and avenge Ayano…. That was all….

" And what about Ren?...Do you want to kill him too?" Hearing his brother's name, Kazuma lost concentration and fortunately for Kaze, he missed.

" What does Ren have to do with all this?" he growled.

" Right now, I'm keeping him as a hostage at my place. If you try anything against me or against my people, he will die immediately. So I'mw arking you, you better give up now, while I'm still listening to my good side, giving you the choice to leave and save both yourself and your brother!" Kazuma stayed silent for a while. He didn't know what to do. No. That's a lie. He did know. Kaze dead. All he wanted at that moment, was Kaze, dead. However, having seem this man's true self, he was aware that killing Ren was as simple as stepping on an insect, for him. Kaze stood up, twitching.

" Wise choice… " He got his clothes and threw his glance on Ayano. " Thank you…..You were great…as always…HA!" and so he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

" _Nee-sa! Nee-sa! " Ren was running as fast as he could but no matter how far he'd go, Ayano was getting further and further. _

" _Nee-sa! Wait up! Why are you leaving? Are you- Are you leaving us? Nee-sa! Don't go! Please, don't goo! Nee-sa! Nee-saa!" ayano's image then became blurry and then broke into thousand pieces. Ren started to fall into darkness… "_

The young blond boy, opened his eyes abruptly , droplets of cold sweat, sliding down his face. His heartbeat was fast, and he was subconsciously grabbing onto the bed sheets. After a few seconds, as he begun to calm down, he took a look around, taking in his surroundings.

" _Where..am i?" _He wondered, not remembering the events of the previous day. Suddenly a voice coming from his left side, made him jolt.

" Are you okay, son?" His voice strict yet filled with worry.

" Father, where are we? What happened? Where is Nee-"

" Enough with the questions! If you are okay, just answer my question! Don't waste my time!" Ren was surprised. He knew his father could be strict, but not that much. This time, Genma looked different… He looked ..so not composed….In any case, Ren didn't want to cause his father any more trouble than he was already facing.

" I-I'm fine,thanks father." Genma looked at him and sighed. In reality, Ren was the only one not to blame for this mess. But right now, he was more frustrated than ever, so he was finding it extremely difficult to keep composure of himself.

" This is the house of a good old friend of mine. We'll be staying here for a while. I have already brought you your stuff. This will be your can do as you like but make sure not to walk around too much and not ause any trouble. Understand?" He said.

" _An old friend?"_ He wondered. That's when he remembered .

_*Flashback*_

" _Hey kid…You are Ren aren't you?" Ren was caught by surprise. " Why didn't I sense him coming?.." He turned and with fire surrounding him he asked:_

" _Who are you? What do you want?" Kaze chuckled. _

"_Hmm..Easy kid, I didn't come here to fight. I am a friend of your father…"_

" _Friend of my dad?...I don't remember you!"_

"_We used to work together long before you were born.."_

" _I don't trust you. Leave this place before I call Uncle Jugo!" He tried to scare him…The man turned to leave._

" _Ph well, and I thought you'd love to hear some news for that girl, Ayano was it?.." That hit a nerve._

" _W-Wait..What do you know about Nee-sa?" He asked hesitantly. He knew he was lying but truth to be told, he was desperate..He hadn't heard from Ayano for a week, he was worried dead and he really needed that hope even if it was a lie._

" _She is resting at my place. Why don't you come and see her?.." he said.. And Ren obeyed like the naïve person he was..._

" _Nee-sa..Please be okay…" _

_*End of flashback* _

" _That's right! After I followed this guy, I fell unconscious. "_ He glanced at his father. _" But what the heck happened? Why is my dad friends with him? And who is that guy anyway? Something ain't right here and I'm going to find out what . Besides, I have a feeling that Ayano might be in danger. Plus I haven't heard from Kazuma for days. Just how much have I missed?" _

" So?" An impatient Genma asked, shaking Ren off of his thoughts. The young boy, shook his head and after deciding that the best things to do now, was to play along, he answered.

" Y-Yes father." Genma closed his eyes for a few seconds, then proceeded to go out. Closing the door, some whispers made Ren follow behind the door to listen:

"If you touch him, you're dead!"

" Yeah, sure, say that to Kaze, grandpa" Genma then hit his fist on the wall.

" Watch your mouth, kido…" And with that he walked away.

* * *

Back in Kazuma's room, everything was a mess. After Kaze had left, Kazuma had to take a lot of breaths before he could finally go check Ayano..Or not..Once he turned his gaze on his bed, his lover was nowhere to be found. Worry rose up to his stomach but his insides settled fown when he sensed her energy. She wasn't that far from there. In fact, he could sense her higher.

"_She's at the rooftop…" _

" I can't believe I allowed this to happen….I can't believe Kazuma actually saw…me….and…" Ayano was at the rooftop, staring at the night sky, dwelling at what had just happened. " Now he'll never want to touch me again. He will feel disgusted by even looking at me. It's all over. My life with Kazuma, is over…It is never going to happen…This is it…I should go…I'm sure he wouldn't want me anymore…yeah…I'll leave….i'll just disappear…..." A pair of arms hugged her from behind, embracing her tightly. She could feel his hot breath hitting her neck, though at the realization of who he was, her body became stiff.

" What is this nonsense? Why did you leave? I got so worried…" His voice trailed off, pointing out how relieved he was that he had found her.

" I-"

" Shhh…I heard you…I heard everything…..It's alright. The one to blame is me, Ayano…I left you when I had to stay by your side the time you needed me the most. I love you Ayano…More than anything in the world. So please, don't say things like "leaving me" or "it's over", cuz it has barely even started…..I'm sorry I didn't protect you…" Ayano could feel her eyes burning with tears. Was she hearing well? Oh God please, if You truly exist, say that this is real.

But she could understand him a little. She was his woman and he had failed to protect her once again. When she noticed the strength of Kazuma's hug, Ayano allowed her body relax.

A soft whisper left her lips as she and Kazuma both trailed off gazing at the stars:

" _Thank you…"_

* * *

**_That was all!_**

**_Stay tuned LovezZz_**

**_xxOOxx_**


End file.
